In recent years, the development of networks has led to the increased use of crowdsourcing. Crowdsourcing is a web service in which, using networks, orders for work can be sent to many unspecified individuals, and contractors can be recruited. Crowdsourcing makes it possible to obtain necessary data and receive necessary services at low cost.
A technique called “Verbosity” is known as one of techniques to realize crowdsourcing (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). Verbosity is a computer game for collecting common-sense data. Common sense is collected through play of Verbosity by players.
Specifically, Verbosity is a game in which one of two players who have been paired with each other presents a hint, and the other guesses a specific term that serves as a basis for the hint. In Verbosity, the hint that was presented by the narrator and the answer that the guesser associated with the hint are used as data of common sense.